Dalaran Senate Meeting: April 11th, 35 LC
The following is a written record of the Magus Senate of Dalaran Session from April 11, 35 LC. Recorded by Zanbor Emerson. Record Zanbor Emerson: '''This session will come to order. We start with the events of last week. Would anyone like to talk about what happened on Tuesday? No? Moving on. Anyone want to talk about what happened on Wednesday? No? Good because I have something to say about what happened. To sum it up a bunch of morons ransacked my office looking for paperwork. They are all on my list and will be receiving what they deserved in due time. If anyone enters my office again who does not work in Admin or without my permission; I will gut them. We are now moving on to the events of Friday. Senator Drostone, if you'd please. '''Lysabet Drostone: Last night, we received intel that the Parliament of Violet Shadow's base of operations in Draenor- for some inept reason, a base that was located where Gul'var once stood- was under attack, and the team there had apparently.. vanished. The intel came to Eisaya Ravencroft, and when she announced it over the ring system.. at the time, there was no higher authority to mobilize forces. I took it upon myself to call the senate into action. Unsurprisingly, the majority of those who came to the call were, of course, Parliament members- save myself and Kinria Blueheart, bless her little soul. We met outside of Gul'var, and after being certain of two facts- one, that the base was quiet on activity, and two, the team inside truly was unresponsive or utterly missing, we began to scan for clues. The only thing we came across were fel-hunter tracks- and despite the thought that this was a friggin' TRAP- which, it was- nonetheless, we were lured inside by word of a fire within the vault. Apparently a fire in the vault is bad, because yeah, we rushed in, and Ravencroft got cut off from the rest of us by some trap-barrier, assisted by trap fel-bats on both sides that proceeded to kick our ass. Meren Young, after we beat the bats down, managed to get us inside. We saved Ravencroft, only to find a guy suspended in a friggin' crystal, which was pretty shady. Don't know what the abyss that was doing in the Parliament's vault. There was a runic message on the pedestal in front of him, which Ravencroft put her hand in while she gladly read it for us. Something along the lines of putting your hand on it releases the guy, but volunteers yourself? Needless to say, the guy went free and the entire place started to quake, so while apparently Ravencroft was taken -somewhere-.. we're running outside, only to face infernals. A full report with less attitude was submitted, I might have forgotten something in my ranting. Nonetheless, how fun, right? Zanbor Emerson: '''So, is Senator Ravencroft dead? '''Lysabet Drostone: I have no idea. But her ring is destroyed- there is no signal from it, inactive or otherwise. Meriahm Lausten: '''Who was the man in the crystal, and what in the Abyss was he doing in the Parlaiment vault? That is what -I- wish to know. '''Lysabet Drostone: He claims his name is Guilford Staverlyn, a senator. I put him in the Hold, because I don't recognize him. Mab Nimue: Oh, that guy. Vanidicus Alexander: Liridian...was keepin' someone...in a vault...crystal? Fuck me. Arranax DeVin: '''You know him? '''Mab Nimue: I remember that guy. Yes, he wasn't a warlock when he joined; he was just a nice mage. I think he went by Norman at the time. Lysabet Drostone: I don't know what that crystal was -doing- to him, but something was happening to him in there. Either way, he's undergoing questioning and scanning, as I understand it. Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you, Senator Drostone. Moving on. A few announcements. Tomorrow is the Senate Noblegarden party. It will be at the Beer Garden here in Dalaran. Wear your Noblegarden attire. On Wednesday there will be a class on magical creatures, those looking to acquire a familiar are encouraged to attend. On Friday there is a class on magic appreciation. Topics include abuse awareness and history. That is it for next week. I now open the floor; our first person to speak is the envoy from the church, Ms Tyragonfal. '''Tyragonfal: My report is slightly...smaller this week. Yesterday the Archbishop held a well-attended lesson on the three virtues...we only were able to make it through the first one because of the many questions...and disruptions. However, everyone attended had the opportunity to participate and further discussions will be scheduled in the next few weeks. I've received several...conflicting reports on the status of the Bishop to be appointed to Dalaran, so for now, I cannot give a solid report on this...We are still trying to find a good estate to house the new Bishop. Beyond the Clergies...business, as I am residing in the city, I am available if any assistance is needed with any duties, I can give further details to those who are interested. That’s all for now, and I am hoping to attend the party tommorw. Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you. The floor is now open to anyone wishing to speak. Please indicate if you would like to do so. No one wants to speak? You can talk about almost any- Oh Senator Halliwell, the floor is yours. '''Damon Halliwell: I just wish to state that the events that have come to term must not turn us from goal of unity. I knew when warlocks were allowed open practice there would be issues. We are in the middle of what I will call "growing" pains. Remember that us working with warlocks is a work in progress. Not all warlocks are harmful and it falls to each of us to ensure we work with them to bring us together. That is all. Zanbor Emerson: '''Senator Lausten, you can take the floor. '''Meriahm Lausten: '''Thank you, Speaker Emerson. I just wanted to let everyone know that the Foreign Affairs Ministry is undergoing a series of changes as it evolves. Positions are being vacated and reassigned. If you have any interest in being an Ambassador, either to a region or to a specific organization, please keep a lookout for a posting with the guidelines for application. These positions will come with responsibility, however, and I shall expect anyone who is representing us to a foreign body to fulfill the duties required of them, or else we shall find someone else. That being said, I hope some of you will step forward in the coming weeks to help represent our beautiful city to Azeroth at large. That is all. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you. Does anyone else wish to speak? Have yourself be heard now or be forced to wait another week. No, alright. Senator DeVin, if you would please do the promotions. '''Arranax DeVin: '''Would one Meren Young please take the center of the Circle? Now. To everyone who went with 'insanity, death by dragon, demon, or Halliwell, or murder/suicide? Your bets on recruitment are now forfeit. You know who you are. You have done well by our people, our, and our nation. Better than some expected. Hence, Mister Young, if you wish to accept it? I can offer you the rank of Senator. '''Meren Young: I would be honored. Arranax DeVin: '''Congratulations. You are dismissed. Also you bought me a vacation home. So thanks. Would one Arystlen Ravensied please take the floor? Let no avian, bird, creature of wing, and feather, beak and claw escape your wrath, Lord Ravenseid the Bird Butcherer or ... Wait. That's for the next promotion. Umm. You've done a fantastic job so far. I am prepared to offer you the rank of Vanguard, should you wish to accept it. '''Arystlen Ravenseid: ...the feather shoulders...its alway... A true honor, I would be proud to accept. '''Arranax DeVin: '''Congratulations. That's everyone for the night. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you. This session is now adjourned. Category:Minutes Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions Category:Documents Category:Events